When You Wake Up In A Place You Dont Know
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: All of our favourite characters woke up in a house together, not knowing where they are or how they got there. Inspired by Saw [funny version] Pairings:SasukexSakura, InoxShikamaru, TentenxNeji, HinataxNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is inspired by "Saw" but in a funny version XD**

**Pairings: Tenten&Neji, Ino&Shikamaru, Hinata&Naruto, SakuraxSasuke**

**hope u guys enjoy :D**

**ooo btw! there is gunna be a movie this month called "Dead Silence" And its supposed to be REEAALY creepy!**

**It has the writers and the director of saw in it, and its 18+ -i hear some mischeif bells ringing..-**

**Im gunna sneak into the cinema to see it MUHAHA! of course ill pay a ticket for another movie, but just sneak into the cinema room :D**

**- heres the link for it. Its really creepy, so if u had flashing of creepy images, i suggest you dont watch it.**

**The movie line is - "You Scream. You Die."**

**SOUNDS AWESOME :DDDDDD**

**But please.. dont let tht distract you from this!**

**anywayz back to the story... !**

--

One day naruto was whistling and walking down the streets of konoha, heading towards a certain place. Suddenly He was grabbed from the side and was placed into unconsciosnos?

Sakura was walking towards tsunades office and she felt something very heavy hit her head and she fell onto the floor blacked out.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, thinking of revenge when he was shot with a tranquilzer into the neck and he fell asleep.

Ino was sleeping because she had this huge migraine, so she was easily taken away.

Shikamaru was lying on his favourite hill and was obviously looking at the sky. Suddenly he saw a fist and he painfully went unconscious.

Tenten was training alone near the river, when someone pushed her into the river and she hit her head really hard on a rock and floated up to the surface. (XD)

Neji was walking towards his bedroom to go have a nap when he _mysteriously_ slipped on something and hit his head first which made him black out. (the person who took him started lafn his ass off at him.. you'll find out later XD)

Hinata was about to leave for a D-rank mission simply because there were not important missions at the moment just when she was about to step outside something hit her arm and she fell asleep.

----- Day Later -----

Everyone was placed in a room randomly.

Naruto was sleeping in a corner.

Sakura was in the middle of the floor.

Sasuke was against the door.

Ino was lying on the dresser, facing the mirror.

Shikamaru was on the bed.

Tenten was on the windowsill.

Neji was locked in the closet. XD

Hinata was against the door.

Ino was the first to wake up. Since she slept before everyone else she woke up earlier..

Since she was facing the mirror, the first thing she saw was shikamaru on the bed.

"Shikamaru, why the hell are you in my room?" Ino asked quietly, squinting because of her lack of eyesight during the morning..

Being the lazy ass he was, He didnt even hear Ino.. Why?.. Because he was fast asleep. Aww bless!

Ino became a little angry and randomly found an empty tube of lipstick and threw it as hard as she could at shikamaru.

It hit shikamaru's head with a simple 'donk'.

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his head, which made his messy hairstyle even more messy. He then changed his position and simply fell back asleep.

Ino shook her head and slowly sat up. She then actually realised the mirror was there and took in on how she looked.

Well.. she didnt look her best.

She wore a hugging white vest with white boxers with black stripes at the side. _I look like shit man!_

Since she was now in a different position she saw all the people in the room.

Obviously shikamaru..

Tenten.

Hinata.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Naruto.

_WAT THE FUCKING HELL DUDE!?!?_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!?!?!"

Surely Ino's yell could wake up anyone.. SO everyone woke up with a jolt.

"Ohh god.. my heaad.." Sakura moaned.

Everyone started to slowly recharge and got up eventually.. then they all started to realise each other's presence.

"What are you guys doing in my house" Naruto asked creeped out.

"I dunno.." Answered Tenten dumbly.

"Baka! This isnt your house!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto slowly looked around looked at every inch of the room. This took a couple of minutes..

"Oh yeah you're right!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Hinata started to become freaked out.. She couldnt really remember anything that led her to this. Naruto close to her?! ITS A DREAM COME TRUE!

Everyone was totally confused when.. something started to make a banging noise.

Ino creeped out and ran to sakura for company. "What w-was that?"

"I-I du-n-oo.." Sakura answered petrified.

The noise repeated again. Sakura and Ino were shivering with fear.

"The noise seems to be coming from the closet." Naruto stated, sounded like he wasnt afraid about it at all. "Hinata, use your byakugan to see whats inside it."

_KYAAA NARUTO ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR HIM KYAAAAAAAAA!_

Hinata's inner was very different to Hinata's outer, so she just simply nodded.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said.. But nothing happened!

_Nani..? Bakana! _

"Whats wrong hinata?" Naruto questioned.

_OMG HE SOO ASKED YOU WHATS WRONG KYAAAAAAAAA!_

"I-I CANT DO BYKUGAN!!!" Hinata yelled. I mean.. her bloodline gone?! Now that is something to worry about.. and which any hyuuga can act like its end of the world.

"Ouch.. damn woman.. troublesome.." Shikamaru rubbed his ear which had a eardrum throbbing like crazy.

"What do you mean you cant do bykugan? Thats crazy!" Tenten said.

"I JUST CANT OK?!" Hinata was on the verge of tears.

Sakura sweatdropped. "There's nothing to be upset about hinata.. Im sure its jus-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING TO BE UPSET ABOUT?!?"

"DONT SHOUT AT ME!!!!"

While the 2 pms-ing girls were having their argument. Ino realised that one prodigy was missing.

Ah, yes. The _other_ human ice block.

Of course tenten also realised this, because... he was her teamate... AANNNNNNNNNDDDD...

She had a itsy-bitsy tiny-winy crumb-like microscopic crush on him.

Fine Fine. She had a love crush on him since.. hmmm,, lets see.

Well since forever basically.

She realised that he wasnt here ever since she woke up, which was for like a good 10 minutes.

_Wait a second.._

Tenten looked closely at the closet and she saw a hem of a baby blue blanket.

_AHA!_

Noise in closet + baby blue blanket ... equals... Neji.

Ahh.. yes. The proud prodigy always kept his baby blanket. Helped him get to sleep.. but not WHILE he was sleeping.

He often had nightmares about orochimaru coming after him and wanting _his_ body, because that is the closest thing to creepy besides michael jackson.

Tenten knew this because she was the only girl that neji trusted. YAY FOR NEJIXTENTEN WAHOOOOO!... umm.. -clears throat- continue...

While hinata and sakura were arguing, and ino was just lying on the floor covering her ears, shikamaru was awake now, blushing while staring at ino's bare stomach :D pervy shika, while naruto was just looking around the room finally realised that he didnt know where he was, and sasuke was acting like a bitch and had his arms folded and was looking out the window, tenten moved towards the closet and opened it.

And then the sweetest thing you could ever imagine was right in front of them.

Neji was wearing a pink one piece towel material nighty, with his baby blanket in one hand, and sucking his thumb.

Tenten: _WAT THE FUCK?! i knew about the blanket BUT WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING?!_

Sasuke: _LMAO!!! ILL NEVER LET HIM LIVE THIS ONE DOWN!!_

Naruto: _-in a seriously spastic laughin mode,, practically choking on his tonsils-_

Hinata: _I am so ashamed.._

Ino: _Oh.. my god.. how... SO FUCKING CUTE KYAAAAA!!_

Shikamaru: _Holy FUCK!_

Sakura: _FUCKING HELL MAN!! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!_

Because of all the noise, the sleeping neji woke up, slowly opening his eyes (like honey-kun in ouran HE'S SHOO ADORABLE!!) and saw everyone either laughin, blushing with total shame, has a total fangirl face on, a total shocked face like the world was going to end and a dude o wonder hew XD who's face was literally like this o.o

He wondered what was with all the different reactions, when he saw a mirror in the room and at his point of view could see that he was wearing his secretly favourite nighty.

_OH FUCK!_

(they all seem to swear alot for 14 year olds.. -chuckles-)

Tenten looked absolutely horrified. Her crush.. her EMBARASSING crush.. JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!

"WAHH I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!!" Tenten ran for the door and tried to open it.. but it wouldnt budge.

"LET ME OUT!!" She started shouting like there was no tomorrow. I mean its possible.. with neji.. and pah..

She looked through the peep hole and saw a a round shiny hole. She tried to turn the knob.. when she heard a click...

_Shit! That didnt sound good!_

Tenten then felt something hit her eye. It burned like hell...

"OWWWWWWWW MY EYE!!!" Tenten screamed walking backwards and tripping over ino who was still lying on the floor.

"Oof!" Was the sound ino made when tenten fell over on ino's stomach.

"My eye! It seriously burns!" Tenten yelled holding her right eye and struggling to get up.

"W-wait tenten-chan!" Hinata stuttered and quickly walked beside her and ino and tried to calm her down..

"Hold her ino-pig!" Sakura yelled crawling over well.. she was close byXD While tenten was acting like one of those people who go kinda paranoid about something and you have to inject them..

"Kay! Help me hinata! Hold onto her arms!" Ino said sitting up now trying to hold down her legs.

"H-hai!" Hinata grabbed tenten's arms down onto the ground.

Tenten was still struggling to move but not as retarted as before.

"Tenten, show my your eye." Sakura gently said.

Tenten shook her head. Since hinata got her arms, the only way she could cover them was to close them..

"Tenten, JUST SHOW ME!!" Sakura yelled letting her inner get the better side of her. Everyone knew about her inner, and the boys backed off a little, but still worrying over tenten.

"Ok ok ok ok ok OK!!" Tenten exclaimed..

She slowly opened her eyes...

Everyone: _HOLY FUCKERAL!!!_

_----_

**How evil am i? very! -evil laugh-**

**Review plz,, cuz i wanna know if this is even worth writing the next chapter..**

**but if it is, then please say so!**

**thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed :D u guys are awesomeness!**

**those special people are:**

**Dakotarox14**

**X.xBlahhxAnimex.X**

**FinalFanasyFreak1234**

**arigatou i give u an unlimited amount of brownies ;D**

-**sighs- for some reason,, i had writer's block today .. and i missed skl 2day cuz i felt sick,, and my mum is angry at me about it.. but ANYHOW!**

**on with the storay!**

Recap:

Everyone: _HOLY FUCKERAL!!! _

(very short recap XD)

Tenten was looking at everyone in disbelief.

"Well...? What is it?"

Everyone was slowly backing away from tenten, looking at her like she grew another eyebrow... (now that is fucked up)

"TELL ME!!!"

No one said anything. They just kept on staring and staring.

"Fine! If you dont tell me then ill find out myself!" Tenten ran to the mirror... But ino ran there faster. She grabbed neji's blanket in the process, and heard a cry from neji.. something like "My bwanky!"

Ino threw the 'bwanky' over the mirror and sat in front of it.

"Ino! Get out of the way!"

"No! Cuz you'll seriously get freaked out.." Ino said, like talking to her so called 'another eyebrow', because ino could not stop staring at it.

"Godamn it! I JUST WANNA SEE!!"

Ino was about to protest, but sighed. And let tenten see what the fucking hell was wrong with her eye.

Trust me.. it is messed UP.

"OMFG!! NOOOOOOOOO!! I LOOK LIKE A RETARD!!!"

Again tenten started crying.

Her eye... was messed up. It had no pupil, no iris. Just white. (not like hinata and neji, because you can kinda see their pupil or iris :S)

"Dude.. what hit your eye?" Naruto asked. Tenten didnt answer.

"We have to get out of here! Before anything else happens to us!" Ino shouted and waved her arms. She started to look around the room, to see if she could find any clues. Everyone else did the same.

Naruto looked under the bed.

Hinata looked in the bedside drawers.

Sasuke looked in the closet.

Sakura checked the mirror and its drawers.

Ino checked the window.

Shikamaru just started to walk around the room, when he slipped on something.

_th'hell? didnt see tht one before.._

He picked up an envelope which said everyone.

Inside, there was a letter, the letter said.

**Everyone.**

**Now, all you have woken up, I know this,**

**Because im watching your every move.**

**But unfortunately for you, once you have woken up. There is no going back. Right now you are breathing in a gas which results will happen soon, but the only way to cure it, are the antidotes.**

**There are only four. And there are eight of you. Once you have collected them, You all have to fight for it.**

**Remember. X marks the spot.**

**Oh yes. There will be shit.**

Shikamaru stared wildly at the note. _There will be shit?! OH NOES!_

"Ohh! Shika found something!" Ino said. Everyone started to walk towards shikamaru and started to read over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Sakura and Tenten said at the same time.

Sasuke and Neji remained silent.

Hinata was secretly creeped out.

Ino was confused.

And naruto was clueless as usual. (but thats what makes him soo CUTE!)

_Someone's watching us...? _ Ino thought.

_No shit sherlock Geez troublesome woman..._

_Wtf? Get out of here! This is my mind!_

_Oh stop your whinging you two! You're giving me a headache!_

_Shut up bun girl!_

_Would you guys just shut up? I cant think here!_

_SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!_

_TAKE THAT BACK INO PIG!_

_She cant. It has already been decided by fate and destiny alone._

_Oh shut up hyuuga. You already embarassed yourself with that gay pink thing you're wearing!_

_Hmph. -exits-_

_IM STARVING! I WANT RAMEN!_

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!_

_SAKURA-CHAN! -cries-_

_N-naruto-kun.._

_Dobe._

_Shut up teme! _

_DONT CALL SASUKE THAT!_

_forehead girl, seriously you're still crazy about sasuke-teme? you're soo LAAHME!_

_YATTA! finally someone else who thinks sasuke is a teme! -high fives ino-_

_Geez.. who started this anyway?_

_I dunno bun girl._

_Dont call me that, INO-PIG!_

_HEY! thats MY nickname for ino-PIG!_

_SHUT UP! you girls are SO TROUBLESOME!!!_

_-punches the lazyass- HAS ANYONE ELSE SAID THAT **YOU**_ _ARE SO TROUBLESOME?!?!?_

_-rubs cheek- no.. -starts getting teary-eyed-_

_haha, nice one ino-pig!_

_why thank y--- NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-punches naruto- ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME!!!!_

_N-naruto-kun?!_

_-everyone leaves- _

_Tehee! Thought so -_

Everyone felt just a little bit awkard after that..

Naruto' and shikamaru's cheeks were a bit swollen, and kept a mental note which simply said : Do NOT piss ino off.

Sasuke simply went up to the door and opened it.

"It was... open.. for all.. this time..?" Sakura asked slowly..

Sasuke simply nodded. Everyone sighed.

"Well.. lets go then." Tenten said and they followed her out the door.

Everyone looked around. The place was tatty, old and smelled slightly of vinegar.

"Well isnt this homey.." Sakura mumbled.

"HELLO!? IS ANYONE HERE?!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka! Dont shout so fricken loud!" Sasuke rubbed his ears.

Hinata sighed and started exploring and found a pair of stairs, and obviously, went down them. Everyone followed. I mean, who would want to wander on their own if some fucking creep was watching everything that you do?

Downstairs they found a door that was barcadded with white planks, which someone painted on it saying "Exit"

Tenten randomly found an axe on the couch, grabbed it, went up to the door and started hitting it.

Everyone was doing their own thing but jolted when they heard a loud-wood-breaking-axe-cutting sound.

"Tenten-chan! P-please warn u-us n-next time!" Hinata stuttered.

"Hehehe, gomen!"

Everyone watched tenten going crazy on the door and waited for the arrival of fresh air and no prisoning walls.

"Wew! Finally!" Tenten pulled off the remaining planks... and she turned the knob..

Buuuuut.. ItWasLocked.

"WAT THE HELL!?!??!" Tenten shouted. She went mental on the knob, pulling it as hard as she could, even putting her legs on the door and pulling the knob like she was opening a jar of pickes o.0

"Oh get out of the way!" Neji said. (veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrry oooc but oh well)

He was getting frankly pissed with this place because:

a) everyone found out about his secret.

b) sasuke will never let him forget it.

c) he couldnt use bykugan either, this place probably sealed all of their chakra.

d) it reminded him of his grandma's house

Neji GENTLY pushed tenten out of the way, and tried to see if he could open the -oh-so-hard-to-open-door.

But the fact was. He couldnt.

Embarassed in his favorite nighty, he plumped down on the old and ragged couch and sat there all pissed off.

Everyone was sitting down in their own places too.

Sasuke on another single smelly couch.

Sakura sitting against the wall of the stairs.

Ino and shikamaru right in the corner besides the door.

Naruto in the middle of everyone sitting down indian style.

Hinata and Tenten on the stairs.

"Well.. what now?" Sakura asked.

"I say we should look around more. But we have to be careful.. i mean.. what happened with tenten and her eye.." Ino said.

The word eye caught everyones attention. Everyone looked at tenten's eye, which was still pretty fucked up.

"Can you stop looking at me?" Everyone obeyed. "Thank you."

"I agree with ino. I mean, we cant get out just sitting here can we?" Shikamaru said.

"Yosh! I agree with lazyass!" Naruto cheered. Hinata blushed.. _Naruto-kun.._

"Its settled then. What ino said, search around be careful."

Everyone went on their own mini adventure... when they all heard a blood-curdling scream.

muhahha :D

mm i kinda enjoyed writing this, besides my writer's block thing and me kinda having a headache, but anywayz ill update soon and..

plz review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! The person is BACK!**

**with maybe a little bit of crack.. (coughs) but anywayz. oh god that rhymed.. i swear! i didnt mean to make it rhyme!. **

**Sasuke: And i thought naruto was lame.**

**(punches sasuke until he's green and blue all over)**

**Naruto: Haha sasuke is such a chicken ass loser. He's getting his ass whooped by a GiiiiRRL!**

**(turns around and naruto freaks out big time)**

**me: do you have a problem with that...? **

**Naruto: anou... no.**

**me: Good! (skips away off to buy a donut)**

**Naruto: (sweatdrops)**

**i am in peace with total happiness because people actually said GOOD stuff about my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I do not own saw. And i dont own dead silence (starts crying)**

---

Recap:

Everyone went on their own mini adventure... when they all heard a blood-curdling scream.

---

Everyone realised that was... sakura's scream.

_What kind of trouble did you get into this time forehead?!_

Everyone thought, well according to sakura's scream.. it would be a serious situation, Like finding an arm randomly on the floor, or if a crazy axe murderer started chasing her...

But she just found a door and fell down the stairs.

"Oww.." Sakura groaned, slowly and painfully picking herself up from the floor. She looked around to find a basement. Which kind of smelt like strong paint..

_This house gets weirder and weirder._

"My My, arent we the little clumsy-big-foreheaded-one!" Ino laughed while coming down the stairs. Everyone shrugged and just followed.. (they're kinda of reminding me of birds now.. 0.o dont ask why)

Sakura got a little pissed. Even after their fight about sasuke they both still made fun of each other alot, but they were on friendly terms.

"Hey, at least my name dosent mean A PIG!" Sakura retorted. Shikamaru gasped and sasuke and neji tensed..

"Ohh dissed!" Naruto said. Everyone felt the killing intentent from the so called _pig.. _(so called 'friendship' terms..)

Hinata gulped and slowly stepped backwards and hit the lightswitch on (lol soz kinda forgot to say that the light was turned off..)

The blinking lights eventually came on and everyone saw an oven-like object in the middle of the average sized room.

"What... IS it?" Tenten asked, dazed.

Neji did a certain hand seal and whispered something. But.. nothing happened.

Neji:_ Damn. Forgot. This stupid damn house sealed all of our chakra._

Tenten: _Awe. He looks so cute in that pink thing! Bending his knees a little and holding a hand seal, He tries to look serious but he is just SOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Unconsciously tenten literally looked like this o (because remember? her fucked up eye? ye i thought so lol) while hugging herself and moving from side to side. Everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura: _I think everyones going mad. I mean, with neji in a BABY SUIT?! Whats up with THAT?! and now TENTEN?! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!_

Ino: _Dude.. oo . Her eye is still messed up too. _

Hinata: _-sighs- Tenten-chan.._

Sasuke: _Haha. Not gunna let her forget this either!_

Naruto: _I want ramen. I wonder if they have any..._

Shikamaru: _I dont wanna know.._

Neji: _-no comment-._

When tenten stopped everyone kept on staring.

"May I help you?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Everyone snapped out of it and just ignored her.

"Oooh! I found something!" Naruto yelled. Everyone came rushing over, besides our proud ice cubes.

Naruto squinted at the word simply placed in the middle of the envelope. He opened his mouth to try and pronounce it, but closed it again..

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked. He shook his head. He squinted at it again..

"I...I...I-no? Who the hell is I-no?" Everyone sweatropped a million sweatdrops. (is that possible?)

"ITS INO!" Ino hit naruto on the head and he went flying back, in the process letting go of the envelope. It started to fall slowly like a feather, and ino caught it.

Inside there was a letter.

**Hello Ino.**

**I have a mission for you.**

**You see that big huge that looks awfully like an oven?**

**Well inside that. There are 2 antidotes.**

**You go inside that. You get out. You have the antidotes.**

**Happy ending.**

**Or is it...? (creepy music comes in)**

**Muah.**

**Oh yes. there will be shit.**

"Whats with the SHIT thing?!" Ino exclaimed. She heard shikamaru say his trademark line but chose to not hit him because he was simply too far for her to reach.

"W-what do y-you mean I-Ino?" Hinata asked. She handed her the letter.

"Oh.." Hinata whispered. Sakura grabbed the letter and zoomed through it.

"Well then. Go in." Sakura smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Look at it! It looks like an OVEN?!" Ino made the gesture with the hands. Sakura kept her expression which mean 'You scaredy cat.'

"Yea.. it LOOKS like an oven, it dosent mean it IS an oven." Sakura smirked yet again. Ino sighed.

"Fine forehead-girl."

Ino walked over to the 'oven thing'. She opened the small door and looked inside.

Sure enough there were two things dangling from the top. Ino was about to go in when..

Something grabbed her wrist.

She spun around to find everyone watching her, but the person who grabbed her wrist was no other than..

Shikamaru.

"Do you want something shikamaru?" Ino asked quite rudely, She wanted to get this thing over and done with so they could find other antidotes..

"I dont think you should do this Ino. I mean, anything can happen, and thing could be anything." He asked quite worried.. still holding her wrist.

"Shika, I'll be fine." She grabbed her wrist back and went inside.

_God.. this place is so cramped._

She crawled on her stomach towards the antidotes, and grabbed one. She pulled it, but instead of breaking the string that was on it, It closed the small door she came in.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said trying to open the door. Everyone else tried to open it.. but it wouldnt budge. They all of a sudden started to get worried.. VERY WORRIED..

"Ino! Hurry up!" Shikamaru said.

"Ok ok! Hold your horses!" Ino retorted.. _Geez.._

_Ok.. I'll try the other one._

She held it. And she pulled..

An ear piercing scream filled the room. Something red splattered onto the small glass window on the door.

Silence was around the room. Everyone stared horrified.

_I-In-o...?_

----

**GOMEN-NASAI! GOMEN-NASAI!**

**it took me AGES to update! and this is short!**

**T-T please forgive me.**

**ill update soon, thats for sure!**

**plz review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

An ear piercing scream filled the room. Something red splattered onto the small glass window on the door.

Silence was around the room. Everyone stared horrified.

_I-In-o...?_

---

No one moved. No one even _dared_ to blink.

Shikamaru was in total shock. All of them were, but he was definitly the most.

_I-Ino.._

He slowly stepped towards the door, shakily reached for the handle and he pulled..

And it was open.

Shikamaru was on the verge of tears.. _Ino.. if anything happened to you. I would die.. because.._

He slowly opened it..

Everyone held their breaths.. (i do that when something similiar like this happens, like on the edge of a scary bit in a movie.. XD)

He opened it to find..

An ino covered in red... paint. with 2 FREE ANTIDOTES WOOO!

"Ino?!" Shikamaru said with happiness and shock.

"Oh god.. look at me! Im covered in PAINT! It'll take ages to get it off my hair!" Ino whimpered. Shikamaru smirked, grabbed her hand and helped her out.

When they turned around, the peoples were STILL holding their breaths.

They were either:

a) holding their throats

b) dramatically on all fours, looking at the floor.

c) being the shit they are, didnt do anything. Or frankly didnt care as much as the other people did. -coughnejiandsasukecough-.

Ino and shikamaru were like o.o

Ino sighed. She knew this would work..

"HINATA! NARUTO IS DEAD!"

A certain female hyuuga immediatly stopped what she was doing, and looked around like she was about to be pounced on. She relaxed when she saw naruto. But her worried look returned when he couldnt breathe at all. She immediatly ran over to him, grabbed something out of her pocket, put it under naruto's nose. And he surely started breathing in the aroma.. because it was "Ramen Smelling Salts." A thing the hyuuga found in the everyday market. She knew it would come handy..

ANYWAYZ...

Ino nodded and congratulated herself.. even though it wasnt something to be THAT proud about.. but oh wellz..

Hehe. Now It was tenten's turn..

"TENTEN! NEJI IS NAKED!"

Tenten lifted her head half a millisecond later and asked ino "HE IS?!??!?! WHERE?!?!"

Neji looked down on his body, realising he's STILL wearing that gay pink thing and questioned.. "I am?"

He then registered what tenten just said before him.. he looked.. happy...?

Well.. tenten did not look happy.

"INO! YOU DONT JUST GO LIE LIKE THAT!" Neji and tenten caught a look at each other, but quickly looked away to abort humiliation. (do they even CARE that ino's IS ALIVE?!)

Ino grinned. Oh yeah.. Revenge on the forehead girl..

"SAKURA! OROCHIMARU IS RAPING SASUKE!"

Suddenly.. everyone felt a killing intent..

_Fuck.._

**Inner Sakura: OH YEAH THAT SNAKE MAN-WHORE IS GOING DOOOOOOOOOOWN! **

**Outer Sakura: CHA!! THIS IS WHAT HE GETS FOR RAPING SASUKE-KUN!! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIS!!**

Sakura thought that the 'someone' behind him was orochimaru.. well.. what was about to happen to him... ohh poor soul..

She turned around and produced the most painful punch you could do without using chakra.. and that is enough to break a jaw.. well according to sakura's insane strength..

And that unfortunate peron was..

Sasuke.

_**Crghk. (painful sound effect. OUCHIES!)**_

Sasuke flew across the room and against the wall and all the things hanging on the wall fell down with a clash. He was lying face down on the floor.

"OMG MAN! SASUKE WAS OWNED!" Naruto gasped. Everyone stiffened. _ So he was.._

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ran over to him and turned him around. She put his head on her lap and started to look at the place where she punched him, which was clean on the cheek.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Sasuke groaned.. and looked up.

First he saw sakura.

Then he saw neji,tenten,hinata,naruto,shikamaru and Ino.

"GAH!" Sasuke started to struggle, not believing the sight in front of him.

"Whats wrong?? Sasuke-kun??"

"Im seeing things!"

"What? What are you seeing?"

"Ino!"

Sakura became a little pissed.. "Well.. Yeah what about her..?"

"What about Ino?!"

"She's all RED!! AND ALIVE!!"

Sakura had loads of question marks above her head..

Everyone turned around to see an Ino.. in red obviously.

"Ino..? You're alive?" Tenten asked.

-punch-

"OF COURSE I AM! ITS LIKE YOU ALL DONT CARE!" Tenten had a knuckle shape out of red paint implanted right on her cheek.

Everyone started mumbling things and became a little shifty and also started darting their eyes everywhere..

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Lets not start a troublesome fight here ino. It would be very pointless. As you can see we have a seriously injured sasuke here and it could be possible that he can be temporarly coo coo right now and we have to find other antidotes."

"That was the longest thing you said in your entire LIFE!" Naruto said shocked. Everyone agreed.

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

Sakura shook her head. "Why are you covered in red paint anyway?"

Ino shrugged. "I dunno. I pulled one of the antidotes," She showed the two of them in her hand, "And then all of a sudden it sprayed me with this paint."

"This place is FUCKED UP!" Sasuke screamed. You see.. the punch was pretty badass.. so he's a little doozy now..

"That punch seriously did something." Tenten shuddered. If she got punched..

_Flashback_

_Tenten saw a fist coming towards her. She didnt know who it was because she was concentrating on the fist rather than on the person.._

_She ducked just in time._

_But some other very unlucky person got hit instead._

_But secretly was celebrating that she didnt get hit herself._

_End Flashback_

"PHEW!" Even thinking about it made her nervous..

Yet again everyone was staring at her.

"WHAT IS IT?! IS IT MY FUCKED UP EYE?! HUH HUH!? IS IT?!"

Everyone shook their head violently.

"WELL IF YOU KEEP ON LOOKING AT ME YOU'LL HAVE IT AS A LITTLE SOUVENIER YOURSELF!!"

Everyone kept silent.

"Umm.. shikamaru can we go upstairs..?" Ino asked.

"Uhh yea sure. Lets go" he said a bit too quickly

Everyone darted up the stairs leaving tenten behind.

"Hey! Dont leave m-" Something grabbed her from behind..

--- Upstairs..---

"Geez.. your crush creeps me out neji!" Sakura gasped. Neji blushed..

"She.. She's NOT my c-crush!"

"You stuttered. And everyone knows the only one who stutters is hinata." Sasuke pointed out.

Neji was in defeat. "I confess! Just please! PLEASE! dont tell her!"

Shikamaru understood his pain and started comforting him. (haha dont u just luurv making the characters occ :D)

"Well... Why dont you tell her?" Ino asked. Shikamaru tensed..

"Yeah i mean, you never know she might like you back.." Sakura supported. Sasuke felt a little guilty..

"Which is likely because she has known you since you were born!" Hinata smiled. (stutters..? Do I hear stutters? No stutters?? WAHOO GO HINATA!)

"Finally! It's time that you stop stuttering hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. Hinata blushed.. but another thing was coming..

"Hinata! I LIKE YOU!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata blushed as red as.. red can be and fainted. But the girls kept on talking like they didnt see it.

"Yeah.. i mean seriously, Why hide that from her? Guy's systems are really weird. See? Look at hinata and naruto!" Sakura pointed.

Hinata woke up from her faint fit, and she was hugging naruto. (awww well,, here you go hinataxnaruto fans,, no dont worry there will be more drama later on!)

"It turned out well.." Ino said.

"Well.. if you were in neji's position, would you tell your crush that you like them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well.. i dunno! Look, Thats not the point." Ino said shaking her head.

"Well thats exactly the point!" Shikamaru yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"BECAU-"

"UURESAI!" (?) --(btw supposed to be 'shut up' in japenese obviously xD) Sakura punched ino in the ehm.. chest and kicked shikamaru's.. errr.. rainbow area..

Ino gasped in pain and shikamaru groaned in SERIOUS pain..

Sasuke,Naruto and Neji gasped, placing their hands in front of their bird cages to protect them, while hinata 'eek'd and placed her hand in the middle of her chest.

"You guys are the WORST!! I can never EVER imagine you guys as a couple!!" Sakura exploded while totally being oblivious to the pain she caused to a mind freak and a shadow nerd.. (do NOT ask about the names.. it was a very random moment..)

"And if you did end up as one, It wouldnt last VERY LONG!!" Shikamaru and ino felt hurt.. because.. once in their entire lifetime together, they both did consider the thought of them being an item, but didnt share it with each other.

"You're probably right forehead-girl. Im sorry." Ino said, her bangs covering her bright blue eyes. (i know she only has one bang, but i love the effect where they dont draw their eyes,, i think thats amazing :)

"Yeah. Even though its troublesome.. Im sorry." Shikamaru mumbled.

The guys were totally clueless on what was going on, I mean, i never knew a guy who could spot a crush, even an INCH away!

The girls knew what was going on. It was a pretty simple cliche problem, but hard to be upfront about it.

Shikamaru liked Ino.

Ino liked Shikamaru.

End of story.

But being the stubborn idiots they were, they didnt show it.

AT ALL.

As in no clues.

Like just a normal friend-to-friend relationship.

Well..They were all stubborn idiots. I mean, for gods sake!

Tenten liked Neji

Neji liked Tenten. ( -- ... i cannot BELIEVE that they havent realised that tenten is GONE.. I MEAN! COME ON! THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT HER?! .. ok back to the story. i should stop it with these..)

Sakura liked Sasuke.

Sasuke liked Sakura.

Hinata liked Naruto.

Naruto liked Hinata.

And of course, Ino liked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru liked Ino.

SO WHY DONT THEY JUST CONFESS ALREADY!!

_He. So you found out our plan.._

autheress: woah. who are you?

_... Someone.._

authoress: Oh...

_"..."_

authoress: ...

_"..."_

authoress: ... GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE STORY!!

_You cant do that to me! You NEED me in the story.._

authoress: I doooo...?

_Yeah... You doooo._

authoress: Oh.. -clears throat- Well then.. get the fuck out of this chapter...?

_Okay! -goes off to taco bell-_

**This Intermission Was Brought To You By "Nuke the Whales. - Join Today! Free Akatsuki Designer Underwear with Dishwashers!"**

---- To the story.. ----

Everyone was deep in thought, well... besides the guys because you already know that they were clueless..

When they felt 2 depressed auras.

One in the corner of the room (ino)

and one lying on the couch. (shikamaru)

"You sure know how to make people upset haruno.." Sasuke said. Yes.. kinda ooc but remember.. the badass punch..?

"Well.. sorry they were getting on my nerves.. I mea-"

"Where's tenten?"

---

**kinda proud with myself cuz of the long chapter :)**

**oh.. the nuke the whales thing, ye i made that up. (no offense to whale lovers..)**

**hey, thx for all the people that reviewed, that seriously made me finish this chapter ;D**

**thx peoples! your awesomeness!**

**plz review :) oh and if there are any mistakes,, please do tell and ill change it!**

**ja ne my precious readers! **


	5. A Note

Ok. Im going to get to the point.

I seriously think that people dont like my stories, so ive been thinking maybe i should just quit :S

havent got any reviews lately (besides DrunkSonic :) thanks dude!)

So yeah. Things are coming up which i dont really wanna say and stupid hw is always piling up which totally stops me writing chapters quickly T-T

anywayz.. it is seriously up to you guys. I wrote this note to my other continuing fics as well.

-sigh- im in a sad mood.

But cookies for all people who did review :)

i truly thank u.

but all of ya other people,, if your a writer then you know how it feels like even when just ONE review makes u feel all giddy :)

I havent been getting it recently.

I'll say it again. Its your choice peoples.


	6. Chapter 5

**wahhh!! im so happy!! i got alot more reviews and people telling me to not quit :DD**

**which made my day!!!**

**thank you ALL!! UR AWESOMENESS!!**

**HiddenTigress88 told me that nothing happened between sasuke and sakura.. WHICH IM SO SORRY ABOUT! THANK YOU FOR POINTING IT OUT :D**

**since alot of things happened with other couples in the prev chaps, im going to make this chapter mainly about:**

**finding tenten**

**sasukexsakura**

**so here you go sasukexsakura fans!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

"Where's tenten?"

* * *

"Nani?" Sakura started looking around. She sweatdropped. _First we dont realise that ino is fine and alive, and now tenten.._

"T-Tenten-c-chan?" Hinata gasped. She ran down into the creepy paint-smelling basement, and. She wasnt there. _Oh noes.._

"Is she here?!" Neji ylled running down the stairs. He looked around and found no tenten. "Damn it! Where the hell can she be?!"

"Geez.. this bungirl sure is getting herself into trouble.. i mean with her eye.. and now.. she's gone." Ino mumbled while tugging at her boxers. Shikamaru was watching her every move.. ( well.. she STILL was covered in red paint! its very hard to keep your eyes off something very bright)

"Alright alright gather up people! And yes, that means you too sasuke-kun." Sakura said gesturing everyone to come over. Sasuke eventually came over.. and hinata and neji returned from the basment.

"The only way to find her is to split up! Ok? and then we can still find the antidotes as well. So we go in two's! Besides neji, he can go alone or in a three." Sakura said, while neji took a glance at naruto and hinata.

**Inner Sakura: YES! THIS IS OUR CHANCE WITH SASUKE-KUN! WAHOO MAN!**

Outer Sakura: take that ino-pig!

**Inner Sakura: YE- nooo wait a minute! Remember? She.. DOSENT LIKE HIM ANY MORE! THIS CANNOT BE!!**

Outer Sakura: OH NOES! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

**Inner Sakura: Maybe you should stop liking sasuke :S i mean whats the point if ino-PIG dosent get jealous?!**

Outer Sakura: I know I KNOW! Should I tell sasuke that I dont like him anymore? I mean it might make a difference or something!

**Inner Sakura: Maybe, BUT make him pair up with you and while looking for tenten and the antidotes, tell him!**

Outer Sakura: Ok! Wow.. what am i gonna do for the rest of my life instead of making ino-pig jealous...?

"I choose the pairings. And whoever goes against my way will suffer severe consequences." Sakura simply said. Everyone shivered.

"Ino-pig with shikamaru."

"Hinata with naruto."

"An-"

"I am going with hinata to make sure that naruto dosent do anything to her." Neji said. Sakura got a little pissed.

"You.Interupted.Me.Pink Boy." Sakura hissed. Neji gulped.

Everyone has officially decided that if you piss sakura off bigtime, well let's just say that you'll be sent to a better place to live for all of eternity.

"So.. as I was saying.. hinata with naruto, sasuke and me."

Everyone nodded and started to go off with their decided pairs. They all went upstairs besides neji.

"Geez.. fine leave me behind." Neji mumbled. He again sat down on the couch, arms and legs crossed.

_Tenten.. where the hell are you..?_

* * *

"Lets go in here sasuke." Sakura whispered, slowly opening a creaking brown door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Since when did she call me just 'sasuke'? Thats twice now._

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke followed her into the... (sasuke gulped) darkness. The door shut by itself and they both tried their best to not trip over anything.

"S-Sakura...?"

"Yes sasuke?"

_Should I tell her...?_

"An-no..."

_Yes. I will._

Sakura gasped as she felt two arms around her waist and a head leaning on her shoulder.

"Sakura..."

* * *

"Ino. where the hell are you?!" Shikamaru shouted looking at all the faded pictures on the walls.

"Just follow the red footprints you dumass." Ino yelled back. She was currently in a normal room. A bed. A closet. A dresser. But something just felt weird in this room.. very weird.

Shikamaru finally found her and started to complain. "Can you stop running off without me?! Its annoying as hell and we can get lost in this huge troublesome house!"

"No not really. Since im leaving footprints everywhere we can just follow them back. A duh shikamaru!" Ino said annoyed. Shikamaru was silenced and shocked that he was kinda outsmarted by INO.

She was looking through the closet and she saw something gross. She screamed, and screamed and screamed. And. Shikamaru and Ino fell.

* * *

(there are 10 floors in this apartment. Ino,shikamaru are at the top, hinata and naruto are on the 5th floor, while sakura, sasuke and neji are on the bottom. As for tenten..)

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said delighted in a sing song tone. He was so happy being with hinata that he forgot the fact that he was in this creepy house and that tenten was missing.

Hinata sneezed from all of the dust bouncing everywhere since naruto was running all over the place. (i am going to stop her from stuttering cuz its just SERIOUSLY. ANNOYING.)

"Naruto-kun.. maybe we should check this room." Hinata randomly pointed at a grey door which was on hinata's right and naruto's left.

"Whatever hinata-chan says!" He cheered and opened the door to find..

An empty room.

"Hey! Thats cheeky!" Naruto exclaimed, walking in with hinata following him. "There's nothing in thi-WOAH!" Above hinata and naruto something hit them very hard, which made them fall on the planks and down into the floor below them!

* * *

"Sakura.."

"Yes?" She whispered, scared on what he was about to say.. because she didnt feel the same about him.. (or so she thought)

"I...I'm... AFRAID OF THE DARK!!" Sasuke started crying hysterically on sakura's shoulder. She could feel a patch of wetness on her clothes.

She was standing still, shocked, wide-eyed.

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke... Sasuke.. is afraid of the dark..?**

Outer Sakura: I cannot BELIEVE IT..

**Inner Sakura: This house is like bringing everyone's inner out! THIS IS SOME FUCKED UP SHIT MAN!!**

Outer Sakura: Yeah.. And i seem to talk to you more in this house then ive ever done in YEARS!!

_Outer and Inner gasp_

**Inner Sakura: SO THIS HOUSE DOES BRING OUT EVERYONES TRUE SELVES!! OMG IM OUTTA HERE! -packs stuff and heads to burma-**

Outer Sakura: DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!! EVERYONE IS ON THE VERGE OF SANITY!!

**Inner Sakura: Yeah when i leave you're going to be on the verge of your sanity too! Haha seeya sucker!**

_Inner sakura leaves._

"S-Sakura..?" Sasuke gently asked, scared that she might laugh or something..

"Yes..?" Sakura shaking. She had no conscious now. No one to talk to about ino-pig, or hot guys, heck! even about how stupid and dum naruto is!

"Will you tell anyone..?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

"Dont worry I wont." She replied back. She could feel sasuke smile on her shoulder, and she slightly smiled back.

A rumbling sound started to surround sasuke and sakura as they felt strong vibrations coming above them.

"What the hell is that?!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke started to shake violently, but holding sakura as tight as he could.

Sakura really couldnt breathe because of the lack of space in her stomach to breathe in, because a certain person was squashing it like a lemon (o.o)

"i CANT BREATHE SASUKE!" She screamed as loud as she can because something came crashing down into their room.

Dust and broken planks surrounded the outskirts of the room and didnt hit anything in the middle at all.. Ironically..

"Shikamaru! You idiot! Why did you follow me into the closet?! Now this happened!" Ino yelled. Sakura and sasuke saw a fist rise up into the air, and hit a visible spiky ponytail.

"Ouch! Ino! It aint my fault you're so godamn heavy!" Now, sasuke and sakura saw loads of fists started beating shikamaru up, all belonging to the yamanaka.

"Owww..." Hinata groaned. She looked beside her to see an unconscious naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She sat up and grabbed a magnificent object from her pocket and placed it under naruto's nose.

Naruto started sniffing like sasuke was about to smile in any minute, which in other words its also the end of the world..

The sniffing stopped and naruto opened his eyes. To find hinata looking relieved.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed and placed his arms around hinata's neck.

"N-naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed and fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Neji yelled while running into the room.

He glanced around to find:

a) ino beating up shikamaru

b) naruto hugging hinata.

c) sasuke hugging sakura tightly and her face was going blue

What the he-HOLD UP!

(again!)

b) naruto hugging hinata

Bless my poor soul.. we're all gunna die.. well.. naruto is..

"Naruto.." Neji said in a dangerous tone. His eyes didnt show while he was looking at the ground clenching his fists.

Ino stopped punching shikamaru and looked at neji. _HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE LIKE THAT! TRYING TO ACT ALL TOUGH IN HIS BABY SUIT!!_

Just when neji was running over to beat up naruto in his cute, itty bitty pink baby suit, Ino glomped him to the ground and started squeeling.

"AWWW GIVE ME A HUG YOU CUTIE!!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!!"

A certain person was getting very jealous. Muah! Shikamaru the lazy ass!

"BUT YOU LOOK SO CUTE!! I CANT LET GO OF YOU!!" Ino giggled/yelled. The lazy ass only grew even more jealous..

Neji sighed and decided to give up.

"Why is ino hugging you neji?" Naruto asked. Neji gave him a glare. Naruto shut his mouth and looked away.

"S-Sas-suke..." Sakura gasped. She was trying her hardest to make sasuke let go.

"Yea?"

"Can you please let go of me?!" She asked harshly. Her face was violet..

"Oh right." He let her out of his grasp and let her regain her normal breathing pattern.

"Phew! I thought I was going to die there!" Sakura smiled, sitting indian style ont the ground.

"Anyways.. since we're altogether now, I suppose there is no point in splitting up then yeah?" Everyone nodded.

(oooo gosh im such a bad writer! forgot to tell you that the bedroom has a bed in the middle while other neccessary stuff were around the room!)

"Whats that on the bed?" Ino asked (still hugging neji) pointing to something on the bed.

She let go of neji (who was having a hard time to breath while on the other hand shikamaru was having a hard time controlling his jealousy) and walked over to the bed.

It was a plain white envelope. And on it was written 'Sasuke'.

* * *

**VERY sorry for the late update!! gomen gomen gomen!!**

**hehe, wonder what sasuke has to do now XD**

**thx ppl who totally reviewed and helped me back up again. thanks :D**

**plz review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok! very very late update, but i have my reasons! most of them are in my ending message**

**so yeah. but enjoys :D**

* * *

Recap:

It was a plain white envelope. And on it was written 'Sasuke'.

* * *

_uh oh.. _Ino thought.

_what is it now troublesome woman?_

_its one of those._

_one of what?_

_a note for your obsession forehead girl!_

_shut up ino pig!_

_i want ramen!_

_naruto-kun!_

_theres a note for me?_

_well.. yeah im holding it right now!_

_my hyuuga senses are tingling._

_and they are saying..?_

_how the hell am i supposed to know?!_

_you dumbass!_

_shut up uchiha!_

_by the way ino-PIG im over sasuke now!!_

_PFFF YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD GIRL! I CAN READ THROUGH YOUR BIG-HEADED-MIND!!!_

_SHUT UP INO-PIG!!_

_WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?_

_woah! hinata!_

_you guys call naruto annoying, BUT YOU BOTH PUT TOGETHER AND NARUTO ISNT EVEN HALF THAT BAD!!_

_thanks hinata-chan!!!_

_go hinata!!_

_BUN-GIRL!?_

_tenten!?_

_TENTEN-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN OH I MISSED YOU SO!_

_neji.. i think you're just exaggerating a bit.._

_no im not! where the hell are you?!_

_I dont know. im somewhere in the dark, and its closet size. Like im in some sort of safe!_

_oh. but what happened why didnt you come back upstairs?_

_i TRIED to call you guys but then something grabbed me from behind and i just blacked out._

_aheheeh.. wooops! sorry bun-girl!_

_about what? DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!_

_wha-NO! of course not! besides! i was upstairs!_

_oh.. BUT IM STILL ANGRY AT YOU!_

_why?_

_I dunno, just felt like saying that._

_ino, can you please just pass that note to me?_

_um, yeah sure. _

Ino walked over to sasuke and handed him the envelope.

_what note? TELL ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!_

_oh its just something i found on the bed._

_bed..?_

_bed._

_oh. well then. umm... im kinda getting freaked out in here.._

_well where are you?_

_WTF SHE DOSENT KNOW FOREHEAD GIRL!!_

_TROUBLESOME WOMEN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OR ILL BEAT TEH HEAVEN OUT OF YA BOTH!!_

_-ino starts laughing hysterically- _

_whats so funny?_

_he said 'teh'!!! -starts laughing again-_

_-blushes- soo.._

_-is still laughin-_

_oh geez.. im leaving. -exits-_

_like he can beat someone up anyways!_

_same for you uchiha._

_HEY! im not wearing a baby suit now am i??_

_-the shamed hyuuga exits-_

_you always get him there! _

_yep i do. where the heck are you anyways?!_

_wtf?! is everyone STUPID or something?!_

_perhaps.._

_oh im getting OUT of here! -exits-_

_and there goes the pig.._

_wait! fuck! im not even supposed to have my conscious!! she left to burma!! -exits-_

_okay.._

_how weird.._

_so its only me and u sasuke_

_yep._

_where's burma?_

_i dont know! you go ask her!_

_no! why dont you go ask her!_

_ohhh maybe cuz IM LOCKED SOMEWHERE?!?!?!_

_right.. oh well i gotta go, someone wrote a letter to me!_

_oo00ooo a secret admirer?_

_nope! more like a fuckin stalker!_

_oh okays! have fun!_

_you too!_

_-sasuke and tenten exits-_

Sasuke opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of white paper neatly folded..

**Sasuke,**

**hehe. now its your turn.**

**You know where this letter was? on top of the bed?**

**well.. look under it.**

He stopped reading the letter, went towards the bed and pushed if out of the way. He gasped. _Oh no!_

**Oh yes.**

**In there, there is 1 antidote. And if you dont get that antidote in time.. someone behind that door will pay for your fault. **

**But dont worry. No pressure. Ever heard of sarcasm?**

_Ok.. this person is weird.._

**The clock on that metal door across the room has the timer. And it starts when you start.**

**Have fun.**

**Oh yes. There will be shit.**

Sasuke crumpled the letter up and threw it at the nearest wall. He started to have a breakdown. He had to look for an antidote in THAT?! FUCK NO!!

_Wait... someone behind that door will pay for my fault? Maybe tenten is in there! Oh man!_

_You can do this. You can do this. _Sasuke kept on thinking while pacing backwards and forwards. He growled and punched the floor. Everyone jumped.

"Whats wrong sasuke?" Sakura asked. She started to walk towards him, and then she saw it.

"Oh my god!" Sakura started to walk backwards hitting ino on the way.

"Hey! watch where you are going forehead!" Ino squeeked. She stopped when she saw sakura's expression.

"What is it..?" Ino asked. Sakura pointed towards where sasuke was. Ino hesitated, but started walking towards that direction. And she saw it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru, naruto, hinata and neji were outside the room kind of exloring, but came running in when ino yelled.

"What happened?" Sakura yet again pointed towards where ino was, and they looked, and it wasnt pretty.

It was a hole full of orochimaru plushies. All of them bad blaring yellow eyes and tongues sticking out. Sasuke shuddered.

"I c-cant do it!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Of course you can." Sakura supported, magically out of her shocked state.

"I-i CANT!!" Sasuke burst into tears and hugged sakura. Sakura tensed.

"Maybe.. we should get someone else to do it." Ino said. Everyone looked at neji, as well as sasuke..

"No no no no no! Im not doing that! No way uh uh!" Neji folded his arms and put his nose in the air.

"Maybe sasuke should do it." Everyone turned to hinata. "I mean, if it isnt sasuke.. something bad could happen.."

"Its definitly possible. This house is troublesome and and I DONT LIKE IT!" Shikamaru said and put a baby pout on.

Ino - _awh thats so cute!_

"Come on sasuke. Someone chose you for a reason. SO just do it!" Sakura smiled at sasuke. He replied by faintly smiling.

"Ok.." He said. But mentally he was losing his mind.

**Inner sasuke - WTF ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!!? THIS IS THE GUY THAT TRIED TO RAPE YOU AND ALSO TRIED TO DO A SEXUAL RITUAL ON YOU!!**

Outer sasuke - i know I KNOW!! but.. there is an antidote in there somewhere.. i just have to find it and we can get the hell out of here!!

**Inner sasuke - i dont like it.. but to get out of this place.. WHAT THE HECK!! DUU IT!!**

"YEAH IM GONNA DO IT!!!" Sasuke cheered and pumped his fist in the air. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I was right.. everyone's inner is coming out.." Sakura mumbled sadly. She remembered her conscience well..

"Oh the pain!" Sakura dramatically placed the back of her hand on her 'huge' forehead.. as some will say.. -coughinocough-

Everyone sweatdropped again. They were all staring at them with confusiness, and strangeness (i luv words that end in ness XD)

"Trouble...some.." Shikamaru said. Ino hit him.

"Ok ok quit the drama already and do what the godamn note says!" Ino shouted at sasuke and sakura.. but mainly at sasuke. They both immediatly stopped and resumed as normal.

Sasuke walked closer to the hell hole and stared at it. He closed his eyes and took a huge breath, and stepped in.

The timer started.

* * *

**T-T**

**im.**

**so.**

**sorry.**

**for.**

**the.**

**late.**

**update.**

**and.**

**sucky.**

**chapter.**

**T-T**

**my reason is : HW , GAY SCHOOL, HW, STUPID TESTS, HW, DUMB PEOPLE (not you my precious readers :) AND HW!**

**and also writing other chaps for my other fix :**

**so yea.. as you can see.. there are my reasons! please forgive me :(**

**but anywayz.. its the spring break and ill be updating quicker (hopefully! depends on how many reviews i get :D)**

**hehe,,**

**plz review :)**


	8. Im not going to stop this story but

im sorry my precious readers, i have been in australia for quite a while now, and i didnt have access to a comp, but i do now :D, and i had this story's chapter finished, BUT ITS BACK IN DUBAI! and i cant post it up T-T as well as my other stories... i cant post them up either :(

but ill be back on the 28th of august, and i will post it up then.

sorry again :(

but ill be back soon

but for now, ill make oneshots.

till then :)


End file.
